Piano Concerto No 1 by Roderich Edelstein
by KeitaIto
Summary: Roderich's new piano concerto was a hit with the audience, and an even bigger hit with Roderich's biggest fan. First fanfic, no plot, yaoi, AustriaxPrussia.


**Hi, I'm a gay, yaoi fanboy and this is my first fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>Roderich stood up from his piano and turned to the right. A sea of faces greeted him, and they too rose, applauding him gratefully. Behind him, and orchestra also rose to their feet, summoned to do so by their conductor, who smiled at Roderich and mouthed 'well done' to him. Roderich regained his composure after the long concerto, written and performed by him, and bowed to the audience, resulting in a surge of applause and a few roses to land at his feet. He turned around and thanked the orchestra, who were all also applauding him. After a final bow, he turned quickly to the right and left the stage. As he did so, the applaud faded and the lighting in the hall rose, as people started shuffling; it was the interval, but Roderich had finished for the night.<p>

As he walked into the backstage area, a few congratulatory pats-on-the-back were given, and he shook a few hands. He turned down a dim corridor to his dressing room, alone. 'R. Edelstein' was embossed on a silver plaque that was hung on the door. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Inside the smallish room was a long, dark red couch, a small coffee table with a complimentary bottle of wine on it, an oak wardrobe and finally a large, wooden dressing table with a large mirror on it. He stood at the dressing table, and looked into the mirror. He was greeted by his own perfectly defined features, drenched in sweat from his adrenaline-filled performance. He pulled a white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and carefully dabbed at his face.

As he was doing so, he heard a noise from behind. In the mirror, he saw the door handle turn and the door slowly open. A white haired, red eyed man entered the room, dressed in a black tuxedo complete with a black bow tie. He smiled mischievously at Roderich, who initiated conversation.

'Hello, Gilbert, did you enjoy the concerto?'

'Yeah, Roddy, it was awesome!'

'Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

'Did you make it all up on the spot? You didn't have any music in front of you, Roddy!'

'You really don't know anything about concertos, do you?'

Gilbert walked up close behind Roderich, and placed his head on Roderich's shoulder.

'Of course I don't!'

'I thought you would have recognised at least some of it, I've been playing it at home for weeks'

'How can you expect me to listen to you play the piano? I'm always too busy simply watching.'

Gilbert pushed his groin into Roderich's clothed behind as he said this, earning him a moan from the smaller man. Gilbert placed kisses on Roderich's neck, who stood still, steadying himself with his hands on the dressing table. Gilbert reached his hands around Roderich's waist and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. When Roderich's chest was exposed, Gilbert ran his hands over the smooth, pale skin and softly massaged Roderich's nipples, eliciting another moan.

'I thought I'd congratulate you for playing so well.'

Roderich looked up to see Gibert's face in the mirror, who was staring right back at him. Roderich blushed fiercely, which made Gilbert chuckle seductively. Gilbert removed Roderich's jacket and shirt with expert hands and threw them onto the floor. He then bent over, wrapped an arm around around Roderich's legs and pushed the smaller man back so that he fell into his arms. He carried him over to the long couch and placed him down.

'Lock the door.' Roderich whispered as he heard movement outside. The orchestra were returning to the stage to perform a symphony which Roderich had no part in.

Gilbert turned the key in the door and turned around to face a shirtless Roderich, who was draped on the couch. He removed his own jacket and shirt before descending onto him. He placed kisses up and down Roderich's chest while undoing his lover's trousers. He slipped them down over his feet, along with his underwear before doing the same with his own, revealing two very erect members.

He looked into Roderich's eyes, who did the same. 'I love you.' Gilbert announced, as he descended down to meet lips with the other. Roderich kept his lips shut for a brief few moments, before letting Gilbert in. Gilbert took over and explored every inch of Roderich's mouth with his tongue, claiming it for his own. Roderich moaned with pleasure into Gilbert's mouth.

Finally, Gilbert pulled away from the kiss, leaving Roderich's lips parted, eager for more.

'You ready?' He asked, and Roderich nodded discretely in reply.

Gilbert offered three fingers to Roderich, who took them inside his mouth, covering them with saliva. Gilbert removed them with a 'pop'. He lowered his hand and positioned himself between Roderich's legs.

He slowly pushed one finger in, causing Roderich's face to curl up, mouth open in shock.

'Relax, relax.' he assured.

He slipped another finger in slowly, and scissored, eliciting a quiet yelp from the receiving man. In went a third finger.

The pain that Roderich had experienced was now turning into pleasure. He groaned quietly, which was Gilbert's signal to move on. He pulled his fingers out, and repositioned himself. He slowly poked his cock at Roderich's entrance, teasingly.

'Please, Gilbert, I need you.' Roderich begged. The orchestra had started, and could be heard faintly from the room.

'Whatever you say!' Gilbert said as he thrust in fully. Roderich's back arched as he was filled with Gilbert's warmth and he muffled a loud cry with his hands. Gilbert pulled almost completely out before thrusting again.

The couple built up a steady rhythm, Roderich bucking downwards into Gilbert's thrusts. The tempo was perfect.

Gilbert hit that sweet spot inside Roderich, causing him to shout out in pleasure, 'Yes! Yes, right there!' A large grin formed on Gilbert's sweat-drenched face as he repeatedly hit that spot, seeing Roderich's face contort with pleasure.

Gilbert reached for Roderich's neglected, throbbing member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Roderich saw white and released his seed over his own torso, causing his muscles to tense around Gilbert, causing him to release too. The larger man slumped on top of Roderich after a moment of pure ecstasy, and the two stayed there for a while, basking in the heat, panting. Gilbert ran his hand through Roderich's chestnut hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling the two close.

'You were really good tonight, Roddy.'

'Danke, so were you.' said Roderich.


End file.
